Merome One-Shots
by KerriLynn825
Summary: A series of random Merome One-Shots. Yep. That's it. Enjoy!
1. Hospital

Merome one-shot

Today was the day. I never wanted this day to ever come, but it did. I greeted the receptionist at the desk, and she waved at me, a sad smile on her face.

I walked to his room. I knew the route by heart now. I've been here everyday for a month now. But, today would be my last day visiting.

I reached the room and knocked on the door, as I always did. No response, as usual, so I walked in. He was there, like he was everyday. The same old wires attached to his skin. The same old mask on his face. The same old machines beeping and buzzing.

"Good morning," I said. No reply. "Today's the day I've been regretting for a while."

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I don't really want to say 'I wish it were me' because I don't want to put you through any pain. I mean, I hope you can feel anything." I leaned over to him and brushed the small bit of hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful, worry-free.

"Remember when we first met? Back in school. We never really talked back then, until we met up again at the Hunger Games. That game was amazing. We swept the compition away, until it was just the two of us. Then, we fought. And you won, of course." I paused to smile. I know if he could, he would, too.

" After that, we became friends and than closer. And I asked you out..." My voice drifted off, remembering the amazing memories we had.

Then I remember the last Hunger Games we played together.

_"Ready, Biggums?" He asked, wielding his diamond sword. _

_"Of course," I replied, holding Betty tightly. He let out a scream and charged toward me. I dodged it swifty and turned around, swinging was a cry of pain._

_"Please, Jerome! Oh god! It hurts!"_

_"I'm not falling for it this time, Mitch!"I swung the diamond axe again, hitting him. He was on the ground, holding the spots where he was bleeding. Blood was apart of the new server, so I just expected him to be tricking me. He's done it before. He's pretended like he was hurt than killed me. I wasn't believing him. That was until he was begging for me to stop, tears in his eyes. I started panicking. Than, he slipped into unconsciousness, and he never woke up._

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I whispered.

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Jerome." He greeted. We've seen each other enough to greet each other informally

He walked over to him, checking him over. He turned to me with a sigh.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"Yeah, me too."

"I suppose we should get over this."

The doctor stood behind me. I slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. I was hoping it'd be like in the movies and he's spring to life. But, that didn't happen. I nodded toward the doctor. He pulled the plug out of the wall and the machine 'bleeped' off. The heart monitor slowed down and eventually flat lined. I couldn't keep back tears as the doctor pulled the sheet over him.

"Sleep well..."

Not every story has a happy ending.


	2. Ice Skating

Ice Skating

Mitch glided across the ice with such ease. He looked so majestic, unlike me. I had fallen on my ass muliple times. Right now I was shuffling around the edge of the rink, grabbing the wall at times.

The Canadian sped past me, turning around and skating backward. He laughed at me, seeing me struggle. I frowned and shook my head. We were supposed to be doing this together!

He was about to pass me again. As he skated by, I grabbed his arm and jerked him back, causing him to fall. Then I fell, too.

He looked like he was about to yell at me, but then he started laughing. Other people who were trying to skate glanced at us. Mainly because we were blocking part of the rink.

Mitch easily stood up and held his hand for me. I gladly excepted it, shakily standing up even with his help.

"We were supposed to be doing this together," I whined, "you act like I know how to ice skate!"

He grinned at me, "Alright, then come on." He grabbed my hand and lightly tugged me. My skates slid, mainly from him pulling me. He laughed again.

"Come on, biggums. You gotta at least try!"

I grunted and shuffled my legs a bit. It was working, in a way. We were going super slow. A lot of people looked at us, but I didn't care.

After a few minutes of us skating side by side, he grabbed my other hand, facing backward and looking at me.

He smiled at me, " You're doing it!" He cheered.

"Yeah, I guess." I chuckled.

His smile seemed to grow bigger, if it were possible, and his soft chocolate eyes were locked on mine. We kept skating like that, though. He seemed to know the rink by heart; he didn't crash into any of the walls.

We stayed like that for some time, I don't even know how long. Long enough until both of our legs ached and we had blisters on the heels of our feet. When we were skating, everything around us was a blur. All I could see was Mitch, and his gorgeous face. He was stunning. How could I not have noticed before?

"Hey, Jerome?" He pipped up

"Hm?"

"I think it's time to call it a day."

"I think so, too." We skated off the ice, hand-in-hand. We sat down at one of the many benches, untying our skates and returning them. We walked out of the building, into the cool, dark night.

"Thanks for dragging me here," I chuckled. " I actually had fun." He just smiled and giggled cutely.

I slowly moved closer to him. Soon, our lips connect.

And I can offically say that this night was perfect.


	3. Doll

(A/N: Not really Merome. Mitch is a kid in this)  
"Woah! What is it?" The curious boy asked, looking over the doll he had just been given.

"It's called a Bacca," His grandmother explained, " They're furry creatures that run around the forest."

"Cool! I wanna meet a real Bacca some day." The boy exclaimed.

His father laughed, knowing that a 'Bacca' didn't really exist. They were just made up creatures like unicorns and mermaids. But, he wasn't going to spoil that for his son.

The doll was of a Bacca wearing a suit. He had a grin stitched on his face and a diamond axe in his hand.

"What does this say?" The boy asked, handing the doll to his mother. Still being young, he didn't know some words.

"This is Jerome, a Bacca from the Acetian tribe. He is extremely friendly. He carries around a diamond axe with him, which is called 'Betty'. He is said to bring good luck." His mom read, handing the doll back to her son.

"Wow. I wanna meet the real Jerome!" The boy squealed. The adults chuckled.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now." His father said, looking at his watch. His mother stood up, following her son to his bedroom. She tucked him in, kissed him goodnight, and left. The boy closed his eyes, the doll in his arms.

"Good night, Jerome." He murmured before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I don't even know. I'm really bored and I wanted to write something cute and this happened.

I hope you enjoyed reading this short little thing, whatever you wanna call it.

Also, Thanks for the reviews :3

If you have any ideas for me to write, they'd be pretty cool.

They don't even have to be Merome.

Another thing, I don't know if little boys sleep with stuffed animals or not.

If they don't, my apologies. I don't know this stuffs.

Kay bai!


	4. The Creature

Special Thanks to:

~ICY GIRL123

~The Bad Wolf Girl

~ LyraHikaru

~A Lonely Girl

Thanks for the reviews! Really makes me happy and motivates me to write more!

* * *

The Creature

"What do you think you're doing?" Mitch questioned. He briskly walked down the hall to where the two lab assisants stood. They both exchanged looks, unsure how to respond.

"N-nothing." One, a raven-haired man with thick, framed glasses, finally blurted out. Though, that was a lie.

Mitch glanced into the tank that the two assisants stood in front of. His heart sank when he saw the creature inside.

"Get out now. If I find you here again, I will report you. Understood?" The Canadian growled. The two nodded and sped off down the hallway.  
The poor creature had been exposed to certain gases. While they couldn't kill him, they do cause pain.

The brunet quickly shut off the valuve that pumped the gas into the tank.

"It's alright now. They're gone. They won't hurt you anymore." Mitch spoke softly. The creature growled, jumping into the hard plastic of the tank. He stumbled backward, but didn't fall. He did it again, and the same result.

"Jerome, please stop." Mitch begged, not wanting the creature to be hurt anymore.

"All..humans..the...same..." Jerome mumbled.

"I'm sorry those bastards did what they did. I wish I could've stopped them." Mitch sighed, his eyes focused on the creature. His eyes eventually fell onto the little plaque which read:

"Subject A-151  
Jerome  
Species: Bacca"

Mitch smiled, remembering the first day the Bacca was brought to the lab.

It was a little over a year ago, and the Bacca was not pleased.  
He was dragged out of his home, the lands he grew up on all his life.  
And for what?  
To be studied everyday and experimented on.  
There was only one human who Jerome geniually liked.

That was Mitch.

The young scientist had always treated him with respect and kindness. He'd devote hours of his time to teach the Bacca things, like talking and reading. He'd even give the Bacca extra food to eat.

Mitch knew that what Jerome was saying was just out of anger. He didn't take what he said to heart. The Bacca wasn't like that.

"I'm gonna let some gas into the tank. It won't hurt you, it'll just put you to sleep." The human explained. Jerome stared intently at him.

"No..."

"It'll be alright. I'll be here waiting for you to wake up." Mitch murmured, turning the vaulve and letting the gas enter the tank.

"Prom..ise?" Jerome asked, his heart beat already lowering. Calmness spread throughout his body with each breath he took.

"Promise." Mitch smiled, watching as the Bacca dosed off, slumped against the wall. The Canadian soon found himself being lulled into sleep, too.

"Love...you." Jerome finally whispered, his voice low.

"I love you, too." Mitch replied.

Both fell asleep.


	5. Slave

The door opened, allowing light to pour into the room. I was blinded, having been in the darkness for hours.

"Get up." Someone commanded. I didn't recognize their voice. They must be new.

I did as told, struggling to stand up. I had to use the wall for help. I felt like I was going to collapse. I hadn't eaten in three days, and It made me feel horrible. My stomach groaned.

"Come on, move." He, assuming it was a male, growled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard. I fell to my knees.  
"I said come on!" He tugged me to my feet. I felt his hand. It was...furry? Once out in the sunlight, I could see him.

He wasn't human.

I was honestly terrified. I just stared at him, too frightened to move."

"What are you looking at?" He spat. I hung my head down, but said nothing.

" I should hit you. But I'm not going to. Be happy." He pushed me along. I had no idea where he was taking me. I usually headed to the left to do my work, which consisted of digging and mining. Most men did that. The women, which there were very little of, farmed.  
We never asked to be here. We were taken against our will. I just hope someone find us soon, before we die.

He continued taking me down a dirt path. I'd never been in this section of the camp before. There was a building in the distance. It was made of stone brick. There were no windows and the iron door in front seemed to be the only entrance.

He pushed me into the building, closing the door behind us. It was light by torches. Crafting tables lined the walls. People stood at them. I've never seen these people before. They all looked sickly, like they were going to drop dead any minute.  
He pointed to an open crafting table.

"That is your new work station." He explained. "You will be crafting armor, tools, and weapons for now on."

I nodded. It's better than using all my strength to mine. But, was I really that ill? Everyone here seems so sick. Was I like that? Was I going to die?  
He handed me a stack of iron ingots and a stack of wood. I knew what I had to do, it was pretty simple. He walked away, leaving to building.  
I never learned his name. Or what he was.

I began crafting, turning the wood into sticks. It didn't take long for me to use up all the iron. I held a sword firmly in my hand, or as firmly as I could. I bet if everyone had iron swords, we could easily kill the guards. Sure, the wore enchanted diamond, but will all of us, we could do some damage.  
I shouldn't think like that, though. They would kill me for thinking that. I looked at my reflection in the sword. I didn't recognize the person who stared back at me.

He had long, brown, matted hair. Dark bags were under his tired brown eyes. His face was sunken in. He was so skinny. He looked like a corpse. Worse of all, he was me.

I didn't want to believe it. I looked like everyone else in here. I looked like I was going to die.

"What are you doing?" One of the guards asked, grabbing my shoulder. I stared down at the sword. I contemplated stabbing him in the face, where he was unprotected. Sure, I'd be killed after wards, but maybe death was the answer.

I decided against it, and replied with, "my job."

He glared at me. Finally, he slapped me. I knew he wanted to the whole time. Few people turned to see what had happened.  
My face stung. I was used to it, though. I've been hit almost everyday for almost a year straight. He took the sword from me and shoved more iron into my hand.

I crafted for hours. I'd used at least ten stacks of iron. We were allowed to stop for the day. Almost everyone collapsed to the ground, laying against the crafting table. Few people chatted. I sat down.

The creature from before, the one that took me here, came into the building. He handed everyone a carrot each. It felt so good to eat. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, I'd rather not be here at all. I'd rather be at my home. But, that wasn't an option anymore.  
He walked over to me.

"There's just something about you." He mumbled. "You're so different than everyone else."

"So are you." I shot. I could he him try to hold back a smile. He walked away.

It's strange. He gave me a feeling of safety. That everything was going to be alright. That I'd survive. I only met him hours ago, though. All I wanted to do was...hug him? I'm not sure why. Maybe because he looked like a teddy bear and he was so soft.  
I laughed at my ridiculous thoughts. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, along with everyone else in the building.

* * *

"Everyone up!" A voice yelled. I groaned. I just wanted to sleep more. I forced myself to get up, so that I wouldn't be hit again.

Today, everyone was given cobblestone and coal. We were told to make stone bricks, something I had no idea how to make. All I knew it that flat stone was required. I followed along with everyone else and made a furnace, which was placed right on top of the crafting table. Everyone loaded the furnace with the cobblestone and coal.

It took a while, but all the cobblestone was cooked. I watch as everyone crafted the stone bricks. It was pretty simple, just four stone blocks.  
The day was long. It took a long time to cook up almost six stacks of cobble and turn them into stone bricks.  
Again, we were given a carrot at the end of the day.

I was given two.

I found out that the creature is a 'Bacca' and his name is Jerome. I don't understand him. He'd be killed if anyone found out about how he was treating me. I told him that. He didn't care.

" Why are you here?" I asked him.

" I don't really know. " He answered. We snuck away from the building. He told the other guards that he had to use me for something. They agreed to let him take me.

I don't know what they thought he was going to do to me. Perhaps as a sex slave? I didn't really want to know, either.

" I wish I could leave, though. I don't know what I expected. But, I can't leave. They'd slaughter me. No one outside of here is allowed to know about this. So, if I was to escape, they'd find me a kill me." He explained.

"Do you know why they took me? Was there something about me that they needed?"

"They take anyone who they can get their hands on. It's as simple as that. But, we should get back. I don't want them to catch on to us talking. We'll both be killed." I nodded and he gently helped me to my feet. We walked back to the building. He shoved me in and pushed me back to my crafting table.  
"Sorry." He whispered. I knew he didn't really want to push me. He had to. If he didn't they'd question him.  
He left the building and I didn't see him again that day.

* * *

Today was something different. Everyone in the entire camp was gathered up outside. All guards wielded diamond swords. I didn't like this at all. I didn't see Jerome anywhere. Before anyone could react, many people were stabbed with the swords. They fell to the ground.

We, the prisoners, screamed and gasped. My heart sank, realizing this was the end. We'd all be killed.

To make it quicker, they began placing TNT down everywhere. Just one blow would kill anyone. Someone grabbed me from behind and sprinted away. I struggled to get free. I didn't want to die yet.

"Quit squirming!" My kidnapper hissed. I realized it was Jerome. I relaxed a bit, but soon tensed up when I saw guards chasing after us. They shot arrows. Thankfully, they sucked at aiming.

Jerome darted into a forest. I'm pretty sure we got away. I couldn't hear them anymore. My heart was racing and I wanted to cry. I would've been dead.  
Jerome pulled me close to him.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me.

I think that was the first time in a year was genuinely happy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I made it longer than usual because you guys had to wait :3 so thank you for being patient.

If you guys want to read about a certain thing, then let me know! I'd love some ideas.


	6. Christmas Party

The Christmas party was in full swing. Almost all the guests had arrived. Music blasted throughout the entire house, although it was drowned out by everyone's last of the guests had arrived. Nothing was planned other than for everyne to have a great time.

Mitch and Jerome chatted with each other, each holding an alcoholic beverage in their hands. Few people laughed around them, which caught both males attention. Some lightly tapped on Jerome's back and pointed upward.

There, from the ceiling, hung a mistletoe. Jerome's face quickly turned red.

A loud laugh bellowed from the crowd. Soon, Adam stood next to Jerome.  
He had clearly been drinking.

"O-OOOH. J- Jerome. J-Rome! You, you gotta kiss someone." He slurred.

He then turned toward Mitch, a sly look on his face. He grabbed the Canadian and pushed him into Jerome.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Adam began chanting. Soon, everyone was chanting it. Both males had red faces. They did not know what to do.  
It was established that Jerome was straight. Mitch,however, was bisexual. But, they were best friends, nothing more. Sure, they would kid around while recording, but that was it..

Jerome shot a look in Adam's direction. He wanted to punch him in the face. Why would he do this?

Everyone continued chanting. Jerome firmly gripped Mitch's shoulders.

"You don't have to do this." Mitch mumbled.

Jerome said nothing. He carefully placed his lips onto Mitch's.

It felt amazing.

Jerome held this kiss until he could no longer breathe.

Mitch was speechless. He expected it to be a short kiss that meant nothing.

Everyone else was in shock, too. The entire house fell quiet aside the music.  
Even Adam couldn't find the words to say.

Jerome realized that he wasn't straight.

He also realized how much he loved Mitch.

And he was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Real short Christmas-Themed One-Shot. I included Adam because I can. Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Argument

The Idea for this was from a tumblr post where Mitch and Ty were arguing over who's boyfriend was better: Jerome or Adam.

Ty glared at the Canadian, disgust filled his eyes.

"At least I don't have to worry about my boyfriend eating me!" The red-eyed brunet shouted. Mitch crossed his arms. Jerome, eat him? Pfft. He would never!

"At least my boyfriend does have to squat to kiss me!" He shot back. Ty gasped. Adam does not have to 'squat'!

"My boyfriend doesn't shed all over the bed when we have sex!" Ty snapped.

"My boyfriend doesn't have to go easy on me because I'm so frail and tiny!" Mitch hissed back.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't have to worry about me sleeping with everyone I meet!" Ty yelled. Mitch fumed.

"Take that back, shortie!" He growled.

Adam and Jerome stood in the hallway, watching as their boyfriend fought. They exchanged looks, figuring enough was enough, and walked into the room.

Mitch and Ty ignore this boyfriends, and continued shouting, "At least my boyfriend-" at each other. Finally, both were pulled apart by their boyfriends. Adam led Ty to his bedroom, whist Jerome took Mitch to his own room.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"Mitch was saying all these horrible things about you!" Ty cried, tears running down his already red face.

"I didn't seem like only Mitch was saying stuff." Adam stated.

"I was only saying things to defend you!" Ty argued. Adam pulled the crying male into his arms.

"Why were you and Ty fighting?" Jerome asked.

"He was saying shit about us!" Mitch spat.

"Only Ty was saying stuff? Because that isn't what I heard." Jerome said.

Mitch stayed quiet.

"I think you should apologize to him."Jerome murmured. Mitch only nodded before standing up. Jerome walked with him to Adam's bedroom, where the other couple was.

Mitch lightly knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Adam's voice called. Mitch slowly opened the door and walked inside. Ty slowly looked up at the Canadian. He opened his mouth to say something, but was sorry.

"I'm sorry for the things I said." Mitch quickly blurted out.  
"I'm sorry, too." Ty mumbled.

Having nothing else to say, Mitch exited, Jerome tailing behind him.

"We both know I'm better than Adam anyways." Jerome whispered. Both burst into laughter as they walked back to Jerome's room.

* * *

I'm probably going to stop writing for a little bit. I am running out of ideas ): Hopefully I'll get some. I was thinking of writing a whole TC fanfic with everyone in it, and it'd have more than one chapter. I'm pretty sure I'd be about a zombie apocalypse. So yeah, there's that.


End file.
